Skittles
by Lotuslove13
Summary: The universe works in mysterious ways. AU PeinSaku centric, slight ItaKon, AkatsukixOC. Influenced by the great BitterSweetCrimson and her amazing story Scrumdidileeumptious. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. I'm in fucking Love

Hi! Ok folks, this is my first SakuraxAkatsuki fanfic! But seeing as how this is only my second story, that's not surprising! xD

Anyway, this is like my personal ode to SweetBitterCrimson and her story _Scrumdidileeumptious. _It is my ALL TIME FAVORITE SakuraxAkatsuki fanfic, especially since its PeinSaku centric! Though her fic is not yet finished, and she has been going at it for two years, I hope to bring you some delight as we all agonize over the time it takes her to update again! Writing, I found, really helps me pass the time, so I encourage all of you do write as well! Who knows? A best-seller may come out of it one day!

At any rate, this story will be PeinSaku centric, with some ItaKon, and AkatsukixOC. I've rated it M because Hidan's in it, and we all know he loves to curse, haven't decided if there will be any citrus in it yet, but I'll be sure to let you know! Sakura, Akatsuki, and rest of Konoha 12 are all seniors in this story, and all sensei are sensei (**D**umbledore **U**seless **H**ufflepuff) and Naruto has his parents! Though I'm not sure if they'll actually be _in_ the story yet!

Now I'm off to go read the latest installment of _Scrumdidileeumptious!_

Anyone who can tell me what chapter Dumbledore useless Hufflepuff is from, I will write them a one-shot! Choices include:

KakaSaku

PeinSaku

NejiSaku

ShikaSaku

GenShi

JirTsu

ItaKon

NaruSasu (if I'm feeling generous!)

and KakaShi

Please allow up to a week before I complete and publish the winners one-shot! Oh and this means you people need to _**REVIEW!**_

Love Kayla-chan!

* * *

Running

I've always loved to go running.

The wind in my hair, the feeling of freedom, the adrenaline, the pull of my muscles, but most importantly…the SPEED.

Then there were the bad things about running, the sweating, the ache, the exhaustion, and the dire need for food and water!

But the worst part of running is when someone just happens to be running in the opposite direction as you. And then of course that person has to be a boy twice your size that you end up smacking into. I don't know if it was the fact that we both had in headphones, or if it was just fate but our first meeting was destined to be memorable.

Now I've gone through this a couple times, and all ended in relatively the same fashion.

Me and boy crash, said boy is bigger than me and just as the universe wills it, he falls on _me_. Then they _yell_ at _me_, tell me it's _my_ fault, and don't even help me up!

To say I was pleasantly surprised this time is an understatement.

Ok so it starts out the same, me and boy collide, and the force of his weight sends him forward, _on top_ of me. Then the incredible happens, he grabs me around my waist, in true ninja fashion, flips us so he lands on his back on the ground, me in his arms, face pressed into his chest. His very well defined, muscular chest!

I felt his chest rumble, and looked up. Oh he was talking. "I'm sorry, I had my headphones in. What did you say?" he smiled and turned my ipod around to face me.

"We're listening to the same song." He smirked, and showed me his ipod, and sure enough Hotel California was playing on his as well.

"Wow, well that's weird." Silence, crickets chirping in the background. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Sorry for running into you." I sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously; rolling off of him.

In true ninja hot guy fashion (I was beginning to think he really was a ninja!) he hopped up and stuck out a hand to help me stand. Grasping Kyo (my ipod is a boy!) in my left hand, I placed my right hand in his much larger left one.

"Thanks, normally I get yelled at when I collide with people." I blushed when he smiled, his snakebites pulled tight. That was when I noticed all of his piercings! Seven in each ear, snakebites, six along the bridge of his nose, and his tongue! He had the prettiest grey eyes I've ever seen. Spiky flame kissed hair that hung slightly into his eyes where there was sweat weighing it down.

"Well that's rude of them. Especially since I'm guessing they always land on top of you! I mean no offense, but you are kind of small." he raised his hand level with his head, and then brought it down to rest on mine. The height distance was anything but flattering.

"Yeah, it's the Haruno curse. The tallest anyone has ever gotten in my family is 5'9"! And he died a long time ago." I looked away glumly.

"Haruno eh? My name's Ame Pein. Let me guess, does your first name happen to be a flower? Himawari maybe, or Hana?" he quirked an eyebrow.

_Haaaaaa…..swoon_.

**PULL IT TOGETHER! A **_**HOT GUY**_** JUST TRIED TO GUESS YOUR NAME! CHA! YOU CAN BE SO DUMB SOMETIMES!**

_Jeez ok. I was just reveling in his hotness…._

"It's Sakura. I know, I know, my parents had a cruel sense of humor." He smirked.

"Well I must say it does suit you. Short pink hair, gorgeous sage colored eyes, and porcelain skin. Are you sure your mom wasn't having an affair with a wood nymph?" he teased.

"And what is your father, an orange?" I jabbed him in the chest.

"No, he was a redhead, mom was blonde. The Universe thought it would be funny and made our family look like skittles. Though I can't for the life of me figure out how Zetsu's hair is green."

"Is Zetsu your brother? Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes. Me, Zetsu, and Konan are triplets. Fraternal in every single way. I have orange hair, Konan she's got blue, and Zetsu green. Our little sister Ai has purple. Okka-san and Outo-san would have loved to meet you." He smiled sadly.

_Awh, he's like us. _

_**Ok so console him! You have a common tragedy! And he thinks we're pretty!**_

_He thinks I'M pretty. _

_**We're the same person you dolt! Now stop arguing and pay attention to the 6'2" hottie in front of us!**_

Kami now I remember why I don't talk to her so much anymore!

"I know how it feels. Sasori and I have been alone for awhile now. But I don't complain, they did everything they could to make sure we had a secure life, and succeeded."

"I still feel bad for Ai, she barely even knew our parents. I feel like she got left out. Konan took it the worst; she wouldn't talk or eat for months! Though Zetsu ate enough for the both of them!" he chuckled.

During our conversation we had subconsciously started leaving the park.

"Do you go to Konoha Academy? I don't think I've seen you there. Of course, how could anyone miss _you._"

"Yeah, we just moved into our dorms yesterday. Never thought I'd be moving to an academy my senior year!" I blanched.

Our parent's lawyer had been over to the house back in Tokyo, he said he needed to discuss something important with us. He'd presented Sasori and I the will, and told us that once we turned 17 we were to go to a private school of our choosing. Immediately after the true trust fund would kick in. There was enough money for both of us for senior year, and to put us through college! They had put away enough for both us to get doctorates from Ivy League schools! I always knew they were crazy. But there was a catch, we had to move. That meant leaving Obaa-san in Tokyo with her 8 cats wile we moved to the U.S.

New York to be specific, it's a good thing me and Onii-sama took English in Japan! So anyway, we lived on our own now, the Academy was the kind with dorms and every room held two people. I had yet to meet my dorm-mate, as there was still a whole week until school started. I just hoped whoever they were, that they were nice. Another thing about Konoha Academy? All the dorms are co-ed.

"Why couldn't I just get a dorm with my brother? No, now I have to go meet some random person and live with them! What if they turn out to be a creep?" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Oh? You haven't met your roommate yet? What wing are you in? Wait, scratch that, you're in the Namikaze wing; all seniors are." Pein scratched the back of his head. "Our housing system is kind of strange here, but it works none the less." At my nonplused expression he continued a little hurriedly. "We have the four housing wings. Well I'd guess they're more like halls. Yeah, halls. Anyway, the first hall, Senju Hall is reserved for the freshmen. It only has one floor, but is by far the biggest one for it was built first, by the first Dean, Senju Hashirama. The second hall, Tobirama Hall, for his last name was also Senju. So it didn't really make sense to name this one the same thing. It has two floors, and is inhabited by the sophomores. The first two Deans of the school were brothers. The third hall, Sarutobi Hall, was named after Hiruzen Sarutobi. At first he worked at the academy as a professor. That one has three floors, and houses the juniors. The fourth and final hall is Namikaze Hall. That's the wing we-the seniors- stay in. As you already know it has four floors, indicating that Namikaze Minato was the fourth dean. Our current Dean, Lady Tsunade is the granddaughter of the first dean. After Namikaze-sama had his son he retired so he could stay home with his wife. Other than the housing wings we have the main building, including the offices, counselor, library, nurse, janitor's quarters, and the teachers lounge. The two story building directly behind it contains the auditorium, cafeteria, theater and gym. In between the two buildings is the courtyard where we spend break and lunch." He finished breathe ragged.

"Wow all that on one breathe, impressive." I smirked.

"Just one of my many talents." He returned the smirk.

"Well, I live on the fourth floor, how about you?"

"I live on the fourth floor as well, maybe we'll be neighbors. So would you like a tour of the school before Monday? The office aid is a real pain in the ass; you don't want to spend large quantities of time with him." He chuckled and pushed the button for the 4 floor in the elevator. The lift groaned with the stress of taking 2 people to the top floor.

We walked down the hallway quietly, and I wondered how far down his room was. I started slowing down when I saw the gold number 13 and turned to Pein who was stopped too.

"Well, this is my room." We both gestured to the door we stood in front of.

"WAIT, WHAT?" we both exclaimed

"YOU'RE MY NEW ROOM MATE?"

"Ok stop, that was weird." I held my hand up.

"I agree. But at least you have a roommate you already know." He smirked.

"True, I guess it could be worse. I could be stuck with a prep!" I beamed.

"Oh? And how do you know I'm not a prep?" Pein countered.

"No prep would have that many piercings on his face. Plus they're all snooty." I sniffed.

"Hey I'm not the only one with a lot of metal." He smirked (seems he likes doing that. Must be a superiority complex….)

"Ah yes. But I've only got thirteen. You have more than that on your _ears_ alone!" I accused as we walked into our dorm.

"Hmm. Well I only count 12. Where's the last one?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I sighed as I grabbed the hem of my black tank top and lifted it to show my mid-drift. My sliver heart shaped barble hanging from my belly button glinted in the artificial lighting.

He stared at my abdomen appreciatively, seemingly transfixed on my body jewelry.

"Is that a tattoo? What is it?" he pointed to my left side, where a good portion of my tattoo could be seen.

"Oh, this?" I asked turning to my right and tugging down my shorts a bit. "It's my namesake, with two doves sitting on one of the branches, it's for my family. He only started the outline while I was in Japan, so he didn't finish the branches or put in the scorpion for Sasori yet. It's supposed to end at my left shoulder blade and under my left breast across my ribs. I don't know if I'll ever finish it now, Ibiki never gave me a copy of what the finished copy should look like." I sighed, righting my clothes.

"Oh, that's cool. I have a friend who does tattoos; you could ask him if he could finish it." Pein offered as he walked toward his bedroom door.

"Oh really? That'd be great! I'd have to meet him first though!" I called as I walked to my door on the other side of the living room.

"Sure. Hey! How 'bout I take you to meet all my friends while we're on your tour? They'd love you."

"That'd be awesome! Thanks! I'm happy I'm not getting a tour from the office guy." I grimaced pulling on a light grey blouse, and lilac cut-off jean shorts. The guy in there was a creep; I didn't want to be spending time with him!

Putting on my socks and combat boots, I went into my bathroom and straightened my short hair real quick, put on some more deodorant, brushed my teeth and rimed my waterline with kohl and a lot of mascara.

Pein P.O.V

~Fucking Hidan's gonna hit on her! I just now it! Damn she liked my piercings too! Not many girls are into that! ~

"Fuck!" I said out loud this time when I kicked my bed frame while hopping to put on a shoe. Bloody boots were going to be the death of me! I went into my bathroom to freshen up before taking Sakura to the Neanderthals.

"Are you almost ready to go?" I yelled walking back into the living room. The dorms were really nice this year. Living room with sectional and flat screen; bay window over looking central park on the wall behind the couch, with cushions and bookcases near by for reading. We even had our own bathrooms! Last year that stupid girl I lived with, who had annoyingly long blonde hair (with considerable resemblance to Deidara) was in there all the time! I usually had to go to Zetsu's room just to take a shower!

Sakura's door opened then, and I swear my heart stopped. Who _was_ this girl? She runs, she has piercings and tattoos, and now she has combat boots on? Well she said she hated preppy people but her clothes resemble one. And what the f is going on with her hair? She looks scene. The top is pretty nice on her though, it was a grey colored top with little ruffly thingy on the front, and was flowy at the bottom. Y'know like if she were to spin it would flare out. Anyway going down I paused, those had to be the smallest pair of shorts in existence!

But Ooooh man did she have nice legs! Damn now Deidara and Kisame are going to hit on her too! Fuck my life, my chances have dwindled away. She's probably going to fall for Itachi anyway. Grrr I should just ban them from talking to her alone! Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuk! Oh the wonders of being the leader of my gang!

She cleared her throat.

"You look lovely, but be warned. A few of the guys are going to hit on you." I smiled at her when she flushed.

"Oh and who would that be? Tell me now so I know to avoid them." She walked up to stand next to me so we could leave.

"Well there's Hidan, he curses a lot, he'll be easy to identify. Then there's Deidara, he has annoyingly long hair. And Kisame, he's blue. Tobi might tackle you because he thinks you're cute, but other than that everyone should be cool. Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu should just leave you alone. Though you'll probably find Itachi attractive, and like Kakuzu's tattoos. Oh and Konan will most likely be there. I think you and her could be great friends." I smiled, my sister was sure to like her, they seem like they would have common interests.

"Yeah and why would I like this Itachi? Does he have extensive piercings as well?" she grinned, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes as I led her down the hall back to the elevator.

"Well then I guess I was wrong, my chances aren't shot." I smirked when she blushed lightly. "But everyone finds Itachi good-looking, even a lot of boys. Not that I'm saying you're shallow, but I think you'll find it difficult to resist his charms. Though now I feel you'll be absolutely helpless against mine." I slung my arm around her shoulders as we exited onto the third floor.

"Hmph I'm sure I'll survive." She countered, poking me in the side.

I sucked in a gulp of air, and let out a strangled scream, I hate being ticklish. **(1)**

Shock was written all over her face at my display of weakness. Awh hell now she's going to use it against me! Well better her than one of the guys.

"What in Kami-sama's name was that? Hehe are you by chance, ticklish?" she grinned evilly, her eyes turned into that weird diamond shape, and lightning and thunder crashed in the background. I could see the evil little cogs turning in her demented head (I was guessing she had an evil streak, but I couldn't be too sure….) and I just knew I was in for it.

"Ahem…..no I'm just painfully challenged." **(2)** I smiled at my bad joke, and she giggled. Well I guess if getting her to laugh means putting my ego on the line, by all means I'll do it!

"Oh that was a good one!" another giggle, and she whipped away a tear. "How far are we going?" she looked back, noticing we had turned twice.

"We're going to rooms 23, 22, 21, and 20. They're at the end of this hall. Deidara has 20, Kakuzu and Hidan got 21 together somehow, Itachi has 22 with this girl named Kiku, finally there's Kisame with a girl named Leah in 23. Zetsu and Konan share a room on our floor, but I don't know if they'll be there. Oh and Tobi shares with Deidara; I forget about him sometimes, but in my defense he is fairly new. But I think I'm the luckiest of all. Who else gets one of the most beautiful, intelligent, incredible girls in the whole school as their roommate?" she turned crimson at that last comment.

"You jest. I'm not that great; I think I'm more of the lucky one. Who else gets an extremely handsome, witty, enigmatic boy with the most piercings I've ever seen as a roommate?" she returned, making me blush this time.

"I would never, but I will thank you for the compliment, and coming from you it's twice as sweet." I smiled as I wrapped on the door to Deidara and Tobi's room.

There was a scuffle behind the door, a curse from Hidan, yelling from Deidara and Kisame, and a yelp from Tobi before Itachi finally opened the door. "Leader-sama," he bowed politely "Leader-sama's girlfriend." He bowed to Sakura next and we both flushed twelve shades of red again before laughing nervously.

"Actually, I'm just his new roommate." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as we walked in, and Itachi closed the door behind us.

"Well that's too bad; you two would make the perfect couple. I bet you didn't notice this, but her attire matches your eye colors." Itachi waved grandly to Sakura where she stood next to me by the couch.

"Huh. I didn't realize it before, but you're right. That's kinda weird, in a non-creepy almost flattering way." I smirked.

"Whoa, who's the hot bitch?" Hidan remarked as he came walking up behind us, slapping Sakura in the rear as he passed her.

That probably wasn't the best decision, seeing as she got mad.

Now I don't just mean mad, I mean furious-beyond-words-taking-off-someone's-head-with-bare-hands-enraged. What happened next none of us were expecting.

Though I'm sure Hidan appreciated it _very much. _

"Excuse me, but did you just _FUCKING SLAP MY ASS?"_ Sakura growled and then punched Hidan so hard in the face when he turned to face her, which sent him flying into the front door which cracked under his weight.

"By Jashin's name, I think I'm in _fucking love." _Hidan yelled having regained consciousness, and leered at Sakura.

And then Tobi glomped her.

* * *

**(1)** is a reference to _Scrumdidileeumptious_, if you haven't already guessed.

**(2) **Was my attempt at humor, ya' know like when someone say they are sarcastically challenged when they're really being sarcastic? Anyway I asked Onii-sama what the opposite of ticklish was, and he said pain. I just about died laughing and just HAD to put that in there, so I hope you found it funny! xD

Thanks for reading, and remember _**REVIEW! OR NO ONE-SHOT TO THE WINNER!**_


	2. HanaHimeChan

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for leaving you hanging for FOUR months! I had a really crazy schedule and just couldn't fit in typing out the second chapter. Again I apologize. And as for the oneshots I promised, they _will_ be posted, after next week I have spring break.

Again, sorry for making you wait so long, the next chapter won't take so long to update!

Thanks! Please read and review!

-Love, Kayla-chan.

* * *

_Hana-Hime-Chan _

_Ughhh I wish that insistent buzzing would seize. I feel like I'm floating, no someone carrying me would make more sense. _

The buzzing increased in volume as my eyelids twitched, and I began to make-out words.

"Leader-sama, is Hana-Hime okay"

"I don't know baka. If you hadn't tackled her into the coffee table and knocked her out, she'd be fine!" Pein snapped.

I realized then that the chest my cheek was pressed against hadn't rumbled. I just hoped that Hidan guy wasn't holding me.

"Ugh my head hurts." I mumbled, gingerly touching the growing lump on the back of my head. I should have expected this, Pein _told_ me to expect this….

But what happened next, no one could have expected.

I opened my eyes to look at the person holding me, and screamed.

'_He was blue! And had scars on his face that looked like gills! His eyes were nice though, a pretty gold color and I liked his dark blue hair. But still! He's a shark!'_

Surprised he dropped me and I landed flat on my back, only to roll away into Pein's legs.

I climbed up him like a monkey and clung to him from behind as I buried my face in the junction between his shoulder and neck. "When you said he was blue I was expecting him to be Emo or something! Not that his _skin tone_ was blue!" I felt Pein's neck get hot and realized he was blushing. Lifting my face I looked at the other occupants of the room.

There was Hidan, a tan guy with tattoos I could only assume to be Kakuzu, Kisame the shark, and a little pixie looking kid with what seemed to be a lolli pop over one eye. Deidara must be the blonde, and last but not least there was the boy who had opened the door, I was going to make an assumption that was Itachi for the respect he had shown, and his incredible looks.

"Sorry I screamed. You just shocked me is all." I grinned sheepishly as I apologized to Kisame from my perch on their leader.

Sharky chuckled "Hey its fine kid. I like you, you're a little spit-fire." He smirked "Why don't you come cling to me?" he winked.

I was shocked but refused to let it show on my face. But before I could retort Hidan exclaimed "Hey douche bag! Back off, pinky's mine!" giving the shark like man the finger.

Looking back to Kisame, who had surprisingly ignored Hidan the entire time, he was patiently waiting for my answer. There and then I decided that sharky didn't roll of the tongue well, and that I'd just call him fishy. No maybe sushi would be more appropriate? I don't know, but I plan on giving them all a nickname!

"To answer your question, I'm perfectly content here, thank you. Pein-kun is sooo warm." I smiled, closing my eyes as I rubbed my cheek against his. Just for kicks I added a purring sound that made him blush even more.

"Ok, while she's molesting you, why don't you tell us who she is Leader-sama?" someone suggested.

"You can't call it molestation if he's enjoying it." Someone else said, snickering.

"Deidara you're just jealous because you don't have a pink haired girl imitating a kitten clinging to you like a koala on your back." Pein shot back and I felt his cheek lift in what I could only assume to be a smirk!

"Whatever, un." Apparently Deidara replied.

"You should wipe that smirk off your face, before it becomes permanent and them some old lady slaps you in the head with her purse because she thinks you're being an insensitive asshole because she just told you her life story and how lonely she is because she only has eight cats while you feel really bad for being a jerk after one of your jogs one day through central park." I thought for a second. "Ok, that made absolutely no sense, but you should still wipe that smirk off your face. It's becoming less and less endearing by the second."

"My name's Haruno Sakura. My twin brother Sasori and I just moved here from Tokyo. We ran into each other in the park earlier, literally. We kinda ran each other over." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ha-ha yeah it was funny. Then he took me back to the dorms while explaining the history of the academy to me and we stopped at the same door." I chirped happily, resting my chin in my hand and my elbow on his shoulder. Repositioning my knees from there place biting into his ribcage, I wrapped my legs around his waist while my other arm went around his neck to grasp his right shoulder. We were an odd sight indeed, judging by the guys faces.

"How long do you plan to hang on him like that" Kakuzu asked his deep voice immediately registering as the one whom first inquired to Pein as to who I was.

"Until he either becomes uncomfortable, I get too heavy, or the lower half of my body falls asleep." I grinned "You all look short from up here, well except Sushi. I could definitely get used to this tall thing." I giggled.

"You're not heavy; I mean you can't weigh more than 95 pounds!" Pein said, patting my knee.

"93 actually, arigato gozaimasu." My eyes widened "Oops sorry! I forget that not everyone I talk to understands Japanese!" a light blush came up to color my cheeks.

"Actually, everyone at Konohagakure Academy would understand you. Japanese is a requirement here due to the founder, and all the headmasters being from Japan." Itachi spoke for the first time since we entered.

"Explains why Sasori picked this school." I mumbled under my breathe.

Everyone turned to look at him shocked. "I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say with out grunting." Kisame said, slack jawed.

"Hn."

"Kill joy." Sushi pouted.

"Ok so if you wouldn't mind, introduce yourselves to Sakura. I don't care if she already knows who you all are, it's called being polite." Pein commanded.

They immediately lined up from tallest to shortest.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He bowed.

"Takiwane Kakuzu." Bow.

"Uchiha Itachi." Another bow.

"Deidara, un." A bow.

"Yamaguchi Hidan." Slight bow.

"And I'm Uchiha Tobi!" Tobi yelled, jumped in the air and then bowed quickly.

"Hana-hime, what's your favorite color? Tobi wants to know!" he shouted and began hoping up and down.

"I like you Tobi, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. How about we make things more interesting? You all guess what my favorite color is, and who ever gets it right I'll treat to lunch." I smiled as Tobi's face lit up. As well as Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara's. "Under one condition, it has to be within walking distance of the school, I can't really drive eight people all around New York with Joey." I chuckled. They gave me questioning looks, even Pein turned his head to look at me quizzically.

"C'mon you're wasting your time staring at me, when you should be guessing."

"Tobi thinks pink!" he started imitating the energizer bunny on crack at this point, and I swear he ran along the ceiling.

"I say purple." Hidan smirked.

"Yellow, yeah."

"Hn. Blue."

"Green, the color of success." Seems Kakuzu was obsessed with money….

"Red, you'd look sexy in red." Kisame complimented, I think.

"Black." Pein deadpanned, straight faced as could be.

"Wow, you couldn't be more different. And someone actually did guess right." I grinned.

"So, who's right? C'mon tell us already! Fuck." Hidan muttered.

"You really do have an affinity for cursing, Hidan, Pein-kun was right." I giggled, tilting my head to the right. "So where are we going for lunch?" I looked to Itachi as I unwrapped my arms from around Pein's neck.

Pein smirked and unhooked my ankles so he could lower me to the ground, I walked next to Itachi. Pein and Kakuzu followed us out while the other four were left inside. The door gave a soft click as Kakuzu closed it, and we headed for the elevator.

The door banged as it bounced off the wall from Hidan's forceful exit. "Who the fuck won, bitch? You never fucking told us!" he yelled. Oh how I wanted to punch him in the face again!

"If you had been watching Sakura-san then you would have noticed her body language. You were probably only focused on the fact that she had singled you out. Clean out your ears, gaki, because Itachi-san won." Kakuzu growled annoyed with Hidan's antics. I had a feeling they didn't get along very well, oh boy, and they shared a room? Hate to be in there.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but we'll have to take a car for where we're going." Pein murmured so only I could hear. "That's fine, but Joey can only carry two people." I whispered in his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Well, I was gonna have Itachi take you to a different location anyway, then while the boys are distracted trying to find out where you were I will swoop in, take you away and then Itachi would call them to a different place. That way we can talk more." He smirked.

"You think you're so smooth. You won't be so confident when you're riding bitch." I laughed as I leaned away from his ear, so not to deafen him.

"Well lead the way Sakura-hime, for I am your faithful knight. Where is thou carriage idled?" Itachi cut in with a fake British accent.

"To the parking lot on 8th street! Tallyho!" I pointed in front of us as he started jogging the minute we got out of the elevator.

"Itachi! Lead them to Domenicos' on Lexington. Tell the guys that I'm going to pick up Konan, Zetsu, and Sasori and to order without us." Pein turned a corner and swerved around what looked to be 8 sophomore girls gossiping. When they saw Pein however they freaked out.

"PEIN-SAMA! COME BACK! MARRY US!" they shouted collectively as they chased us through the campus grounds.

The mob grew as we ran through the grounds, and pretty soon we were being chased by over 50 girls from freshmen to senior class. All these girls seemed focused on two things, getting Pein to pay attention to them, and calling me rude names.

Itachi and I continued running to the parking lot as Pein branched off to dash down a side corridor. The mob following him and completely loosing interest in us we stopped at Joey.

"Itachi-san, Pein-kun said to take them to Domenicos' on Lexington but if we go there first, won't that make the whole running away thing obsolete?" I finished slightly out of breathe. "He meant to take them there after we go to the restaurant he wants to take you to. After I leave you there, I'm to distract the guys while you two go on a date." He told me stoically.

My face was imitating a tomato after that last comment.

"Is that a _Suzuki Hayabusa_? Who _are_ you?" he raised an elegant midnight eyebrow. Smiling cheekily at him, I opened the compartment I had added into the seat and pulled out two identical leather jackets, throwing one to Itachi while I donned the female one. Sitting on the bike as I placed my helmet on and turned the key to start it, the roar of the engine sounding for all the world the sweetest lullaby to me.

Itachi put on the extra helmet, hoped on the back, and then placed his hands on my shoulder and I couldn't help but notice how big they were. "Where am I going?" I shouted over the roar of the engine.

He pointed to the exit and yelled back "Make a right here, then continue on for 3 lights and make a left. Two lights down make a right on central and then another left at the next stop sign. The place we're going to is called 'Pinks'. The dean of admissions Jiraiya-sama is partial owner."

"Why would he want to go on a date with me?" I was confused, Pein seemed like all he wanted was to be my friend.

"Well I know you haven't known him for very long, but seriously. Are you always this dense? He hasn't been physically attracted to a girl in a long time. He's been so depressed for the last 7 years that he barely even noticed Ai growing up. He didn't even say anything when I started dating Konan. I figured I'd get threats to keep her happy from 'fearsome leader-sama' but it was Zetsu who stepped in. What's better is that he likes you for more than your looks. You're witty, and speak your mind. You're a stubborn person, I can tell, but that's good he is too. You'd be good for each other; he needs someone like you in his life. You'd be someone stable for him to lean on." He concluded.

"That's where you're wrong. I've got just as much, if not more baggage than him. We would just be emo together and have mental breakdowns and end up killing each other." I sighed as I pulled over next to what looked to be a ramen stand with a terrace atop it. Well this certainly looked odd, nestled between two pizzerias was a Japanese noodle shop. New York was weird.

Just then an old VW van pulled up and out got Pein. Itachi handed him the riding jacket and took his place in the passenger seat of the light blue bus. Inside I could see a girl with striking blue hair kiss Itachi on the check. "You two have fun, don't go getting into any trouble!" Pein said and chuckled as Itachi glared at him before they sped off.

"Was that your sister? How come you didn't introduce me?" I asked, feigning hurt and giving him my 'Puppy-dog face'. His eyes got really big and he dramatically clutched my right hand in both of his as he got down on his knee.

"Please forgive me Hime! I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't exile me!" he cried anime tears as I brought my left hand to rest over my heart.

"Well you certainly have been a faithful servant, Pein-kun, but I don't know. How could I ever trust you again? Oh woe is me, I need a new knight!" I smiled down at him and we both busted up laughing. I clutched my stomach as I giggled uncontrollably and he started rolling around on the dirty sidewalk.

"Pein will you get off of the floor? It's filthy here!" I whispered hurriedly as people were beginning to stare. He popped up right away and pretended that nothing had happened.

"Ahem, well. As Itachi probably mentioned the Dean of Admissions, Jiraiya, is part owner. You can get just about anything there Japanese or American. And the prices are fairly reasonable. None of the guys would think to look here except Itachi, but that's because he has ESP." He chuckled as we entered the establishment.

Well that explains a lot. I'll need to be more careful around him it seems. Walking into Pink's carrying a motorcycle helmet probably looked like an odd sight to the man behind the sushi bar. But then he walked out and bowed lowly "Welcome Pein-san. Jiraiya-sama is upstairs." The man finished, straightening once again Pein thanked him, we all bowed and the Pein lead us to a hallway in the back, taking me up a flight of stairs. What I had thought to be a terrace was really a Zen Garden with tables and cushions placed o raise wooden platforms.

In the center was a gazebo that sat inside a koi pond. Walking over the red bridge, we stopped at the entrance and bowed to the lounging white-haired man who drank sake. He smiled at us "Pein-kun! How are you my boy? And look, you've brought a friend. She's quiet the looker Pein-kun, so don't take too long in wooing her!" the older man chuckled when we flushed "Gomen, I'm Jiraiya. And I am aware Haruno-chan that you and your twin brother are my most recent students to be accepted. You're welcome for that, by the way. If you didn't have such impeccable GPA's we would have declined you."

Pein snorted "Yeah right. You only accepted them because Sakura-chan is pretty and you're a pervert. You knew they were a package deal so you had to accept Sasori so she would come. You're as transparent as ever, old man." Pein smirked.

I was shocked to say the least. What disrespect! Who raised this kid?

"Pein-kun! That was rude, apologize to Jiraiya-sama." I growled flicking him in the ear. Then I heard a deep hardy chuckle and looked back to the elder gentleman.

"Well, well, well, she's a little spit-fire isn't she? Ha-ha-ha I wouldn't expect anything less to attract _your_ eye. It's quiet alright, Sakura-chan, me and Pein-kun go waaaaay back!" he exclaimed, the biggest smile I've ever seen stretching across his face.

"It's still disrespectful to speak that way toward your elders." I murmured as I sat on one of the pillows Jiraiya waved to. Pein sat next to me cross legged, leaning back on his hands as he _still_ had that smirk on his face.

"So, Sakura-chan, how did you and Pein-kun meet?" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Well damn, this was going to be a gold mine for him then. "We're roommates." He smirked at this so I proceeded to tell him of what happened up until now.

"I don't think I've ever met a girl who liked blue. I'd expect pink or red." He gestured to my head as he said this. Wow men really are simple minded. "I detest the color red; I find it cliché when girls say their favorite color is pink, red, purple, or yellow. It's almost as if they are conforming to society's expectations."

They both stared at me with their mouths hanging open. It's like they've never met a girl with opinions and a brain before! "Sorry but I'm an anti-conformist, and that's just my opinion; though that's not to say I like blue for only that reason. I generally like the color, blue reminds me of my favorite season, winter, and when it rains. I _love_ the rain. If it rained everyday for the rest of my life I'd be the happiest person in the world." Jiraiya got an odd glint in his eye then "You and Pein both. Looks like you two have something in common. I'll bet two will become best-friends before the week is out. You certainly look like you spent a lot of time together, what with the piercings and all. All she needs is a tattoo and you would match!" he laughed at his own joke and I looked to Pein.

"You have a tattoo as well? Where is it? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said quickly, it coming out jumbled but I think they got the gist of it. Pein blushed at Jiraiya's guffaw.

"I have a couple, it was when Kakuzu was first learning to tattoo from his brother. Jiraiya got freaked out when he saw the first one." He mumbled, face glowing even redder "Well don't just sit there, show the girl!" the white-haired man exclaimed.

So Pein stood, removed the leather jacket, denim vest with different patches, and finally pulled off his black tee.

I giggled at the first thing I noticed "How many piercings do you have?" Jiraiya chuckled. Then I noticed Pein's first tattoo. The kanji for 'soul' was nestled between his bellybutton and where his pubic line would start (**A/N:** think jeans hanging low and a whoooole lot of skin ;D). It was plain black ink and a hint of grey shading around it. Overall nice, when compared to his pale skin tone. Moving up over his stomach and trying not to drool, a feat deemed impossible by Renni.

_Oh Kami! This boy has a body any god would be jealous of!_

_**Cha! Got that right sister! Why haven't we gotten into his pants yet?**_

_Ugh because this is only the first day we've known him? We are __not __whores!_

_**You may not be, but I'd become one in a second if it meant getting **__**HIM! **_

I ignored her after that last comment and saw something else running up his side. "Let me see that one." I pointed to his right. It had the kanji's for life and family with kanzashi roses, vines with thorns, and a fuku ryu dragon wrapping around them. I liked it; it reminded me of my tattoo.

"I like it; it's like your own version of my tattoo." I smiled

"The roses are for Konan, the vines for Zetsu, the life symbol for Ai, and family for our parents. I'm supposed to be the dragon that protects our family and the memory of what we've lost." He sat back down glumly, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"That's deep. But at least you still have your brother and sisters; and all your friends, and Jiraiya-sama." I blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the sting of tears from my eyes. No matter how much pain I've been through, hearing people talk about their problems has always made me cry or feel depressed. There has to be something wrong with me.

"Yeah I don't know what I'd do without Jiraiya. He's the one that took us in after our parents died. Ai still lives with him, and she, Jiraiya, and Tsunade-sama spend the weekends together. They treat her like the granddaughter they never had." He chuckled at Jiraiya's splutter. "C'mon admit it, Ero-Sennin! You're old enough to be our grandfather!" at this Pein burst into hysterics and rolled around on the tatami floor while he clutched his stomach.

"Surely you're not that high up in years? You'd have to be at least 57!" said man ducked his head to hide his blush, and Pein only started laughing louder. "Kami stop it! Ha-ha-ha you're dead on with that last comment! Ahh my stomach hurts make it stop!" as per his request I whacked him upside the head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Pein moaned as he clutched the back of his head.

"You wanted your stomach to stop hurting, so I transferred your pain to your head. A 'thank you' would be appreciated!" I grinned at Jiraiya when he finally stopped growing mushrooms in the corner. "You honestly don't look that old, Jiraiya-sama. I wouldn't have guessed a day over 45!"

He perked up at this and winked at me. "I like her Pein-kun, don't mess it up. You may just lose her to the Uchiha." He warned.

"But it thought Itachi-san was already dating Konan-san?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh yes, Itachi-kun _is_ dating Ko-chan. I was speaking of his otouto, Sasuke." Jiraiya smiled and I heard Pein grunt.

"Sas-gay-chan is a sophomore, Ero-Sennin. I'm sure Sakura-chan wouldn't want to associate herself with someone so young. It would be kind of strange for a senior to date a sophomore, especially if the senior is a girl. Though that would be nullified if they were of the same sex. So I suppose this wouldn't be a problem in Sasgay-chan's case, if you're into girls I say go for it, Sakura-chan." Pein just couldn't keep smirks off his face apparently.

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind meeting Sasuke-san, Jiraiya-sama. And as for the age difference, you'll find that it's probably minimal, considering I'm only 16." I smiled as Pein blinked owlishly and Jiraiya, in turn, fell off his pillow from laughing so hard.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! AGAIN! Yeah I know, I'm evil. Hehe

Anyway I'm currently writing the next chapter which will be called... I haven't decided yet -_-'

So thanks for reading, and please review.

Oh, and I'll be updating this on April 12 by 10 o'clock!

PS: that's my birthday and I'd really appreciate it if everyone reviewed! :D


	3. Ichiju sansai anyone?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, if you have any questions on my whereabouts or my long absence _again_ please consult the bottom of the page!

As always I would appreciate reviews, awh and to my flamer, this is just my opinion and I can basically write whatever I want. This is my story, and it caters to no one else's liking than my own. Thanks for the flame though, always wanted to know how my writing was perceived by different people!

**Disclaimer:**** I, lotuslove13, do not, nor will I ever own Naruto, the characters, plot lines, summaries, art, animation, copy right, or production, so there. No need to rub it in. :P **

_Ichiju-sansai anyone? _

Jiraiya-sama had one last message as we were getting up to leave. "We're still having dinner this Sunday, Pein-kun and it would be wonderful if you would join us. I'd also appreciate Sakura's company. Ai says she misses you. Please think about it." Jiraiya said and with more finesse than a man his age should possess, he stood and walked toward us. I brought my hands in front of me and clasped them together, I was about to bow to the white-haired man when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jiraiya smiling at me sincerely and then I was pulled into his comforting hug.

After he put me down he leant forward and kissed my forehead. Blushing profusely I stuttered "I-it was lovely m-meeting you, Jiraiya-sama, I hope I s-see you again soon." And quickly bent to retrieve my jacket and helmet from where they sat on the floor.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises, Ero-senin. I'll see you later. Tell Ai I love her, but don't get her hopes up about Sunday, I don't want her to be mad at me." He walked forward and gave Jiraiya a hug and we left.

* * *

Pein was quiet on the way home, it might have been because he had to ride bitch. But then again I can't be sure. Once we got back to the campus I finally noticed we had neglected to have lunch, oh well maybe we can just go to the cafeteria. "Will we be going on our tour now? We kind of got distracted earlier with talking to your friends, and then again with Jiraiya-sama. Oh we also skipped lunch, but you probably already knew that…." I trailed off awkwardly

"There's never any harm in reminding me, Sakura. C'mon we'll go to the Cafeteria first then go on your tour."

As we walked out of the cafeteria and hour later, for we had just finished eating, Sakura's phone rang.

_O seven apples on a witch's tree~_

_With seven seeds to plant inside of me~_

_In springtime I grew a magic song~_

_Then skipping along, oh I sang the song to everyone-_

Once the ringtone got to this part however, she answered it. Ah Spice and Wolf, one of my favorite animes, though that's a well-kept secret. I wonder who's on the other side of the phone.

"Moshi, moshi. Onii-sama, genkidesu ka?" She answered.

There was a muffled answer from her BlackBerry, then "Watashi o donaritsukeru shite inai! Just because Deidara has a different opinion on art than you doesn't mean you have to shout!"

There was a gruff reply, and she got even more worked up.

"Dono yo ni aete! Don't call me a gaki! Kutabare! Sayonara!" She screamed and for a second I was afraid she was going to chuck her phone on the floor. At this point everyone in the cafeteria was starring our way.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go. I have the rest of the school to show you." I said and led her out of the cafeteria by her elbow.

* * *

After showing her the library, administrative offices, counselors, nurse, and where the janitor's quarters were for some reason I led her to the football field.

"Now most of us play a sport here at KA and we'll start with football. Kisame is the quarterback; Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan are line men. Deidara is on the baseball team, and Tobi is a cheerleader, comically enough. Itachi and I are co-captains of the Track and Field team and the Soccer team. Oh, Kisame also plays basketball, and Hidan is on the rugby team, he needs to get his aggression out somehow. Would you be interested in trying out for the track team? I'm sure you'd do great." I smirked, most girls couldn't keep up with us, but there was no doubt in my mind that Sakura would do well. Of course she wouldn't be as fast as me, but I can see her overtaking some of the underlings. Quite simply in fact.

"I'm sure I'd love that. When will tryouts be?" she inquired.

"Tryouts will be held in mid-November, for JV and November 7th for Varsity at 3:30pm." I informed her.

She still looked apprehensive though.

"You'll like our coach; he's the AP Lit teacher for the seniors. Are you in his class?" If she's smart enough to skip two grades I should think she'd be in Advanced Placement.

"Is it Dr. Hatake? If so then, yes." She didn't disappoint.

"Yes, that's him, but he'll want to be referred to as Kakashi-sensei. What period do you have him? May I see your schedule?" I put out my hand for her to drop the laminated card into.

It read as follows:

1. AP Literature and Composition Hatake RM 612

2. Calculus Sarutobi RM 511

3. AP Physiology Orochimaru RM 420

4. AP Government Shiranui RM 307

5. Figure Drawing and Sculpting Maito RM 210

Wow, she didn't leave much room for electives, did she? And 3 AP classes? Hmm seems she has 2 with me that should be fun.

"I have a feeling you're going to love it here, Sakura." I intoned before leading her to the Academic building.

* * *

We were entering the lobby of Namikaze Hall when I noticed one of my more persistent fangirls. Hayate Kanoko stood, talking to the rest of her followers' right in front of the elevators. Oh Kami I don't want her to see me!

"Sakura, would you mind doing me a favor real quick? You see that girl over there with the waist long black hair? Her name is Hayate Kanoko, the one tittering about gossip to her followers, she is my most obnoxious fan and I am tired of deterring her. Would you mind pretending to be my girlfriend for a minute?" I went down to whisper in her ear.

"Just pretend to be your girlfriend so I can get her off your back? Very well." She smiled and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, hers about my waist.

The raven-haired girl ran up to us excitedly, well I should say she ran up to ME excitedly, Sakura she completely ignored. "Pein-sama! It's lovely seeing you again before the new term! Oh who's this?" her voice turned venomous when she asked about Sakura, who I _still_ had my arm around.

Sakura smiled sweetly up at her and it was more creepy than endearing. Then in an even creepier sickly sweet voice, "Why I'm Sakura, Pein-kun's girlfriend. And you must be Kanoko, his stalker."

The blushing, scowling, taller girl glared down at Sakura. You could tell she was embarrassed and probably ashamed of her actions. But then again maybe not.

"I am no such thing, you little harlot! Pein-_sama_ is in love with me!" she hissed leaning down to get in Sakura's face. I never noticed how tall the psycho was until she stood in front of Sakura.

Sakura, seemingly unfazed to have been called such a deplorable term and apparently blind to the people starting to gather around us, continued.

"Ri~~~~ght, so _that's _why you're on his arm instead of me." She trailed off and raised her right arm to see my hand on the material covering her hip "Oh wait, that's backwards I think. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going back to our dorm, you're keeping us from our movie, mesu." She then turned to me.

"Just back of." She said to the startled girl and grabbed the lapels of my vest and yanked me down to her level.

"Because he's mine."

And then she pressed her lips to mine.

There was a little *plink* when our piercings met but it sounded wonderful to my ears. Our lips moved in unison as my hand previously on her waist wrapped all the way around her back and the left one came up to tangle in her rosette locks.

She released my vest to wrap her arms around my neck as I slid my pierced tongue along her bottom lip, licking her double spider bites.

She gasped against my mouth and I took the opportunity to glide my tongue over her non-pierced one. Hmm maybe I could get her to change that. I used the grip I still had on her hair to tilt her head so our mouths slanted in a more accessible way and she moaned.

Ok that was the last straw; we needed to get back to our dorm, _now! _

Both my hands ran down her back to grip her around the thighs and hike her up to wrap her legs around my waist. She squeaked and her head came to rest next to mine on my right shoulder. She ducked her face under her arms and started shaking. It must be from embarrassment, at displaying such affections I public. But then she wrapped her legs more securely around my waist and she whispered "Start walking before I humiliate the poor girl even more by laughing in her face!" and she giggled.

Awh, so that's where the shaking came from. Good to know she wasn't ashamed to have kissed me in public.

I smirked and still holding onto Sakura turned back to the raven-haired girl I lifted my right hand and wiggled my fingers at her. "Goodbye, Hayate-san, have a nice day." And then I turned on my heel and carried Sakura toward the elevator. Luck was on my side this afternoon as two girls were getting off right then.

They looked at Sakura and giggled, but then met my gaze and immediately seized when they realized who I was.

Fearsome Akatsuki Leader strikes again.

Once inside the lift I walked all the way in until Sakura was pressed against the back wall (after pressing the 4 button of course) and gripped the railing. She slid down the wall, after loosening her legs around me, until she was perched between my arms on the railing and I stood between her spread legs.

Smirking at me as she continued to lazily glide her fingers through my hair, occasionally using her nails, Sakura asked a question "Are you sure you were just pretending I was your girlfriend?" she paused "And _not_ trying to make it happen? Careful, Pein-kun, your fangirls might skin me alive if you take me as yours." She giggled.

I grinned as I pressed my forehead tenderly to hers'.

"Go ahead and let them try, they'd never get close enough. Don't worry, Hime, I'll protect you." I dipped my head to kiss her again but just then the elevator doors opened behind us. We had pressed the 'going up' button so naturally we stopped.

In walked Nara and I just about could have laughed at the expression on his and Sakura's faces.

"I take it you two know each other. Would you like to talk back in the room? I'll go hang out with Zetsu." I offered as I released Sakura. She smiled at me but took my hand "You don't have to go anywhere. I think Shika-kun has something rather important to do by the look on his face." The lazy kid nodded but smiled at her while he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I was actually on my way to visit Temari, but we can catch up later. I skipped a grade so I'm in Sarutobi Hall right next door." Shikamaru promised her and she smiled sweetly at him.

The elevator dinged and we all exited onto the fourth floor. Sakura pulled her hand out of mind and turned to hug him. He grunted and blushed when his eyes locked with mine and kept his hands respectfully on her upper back. She placed her hand on his shoulder after releasing him and commented. "Is that how you wear your hair nowadays? It looks good, but I liked it better when you wore it down. But oh well, I can't make you do something you don't want to. I'll see you later Shikamaru, we'll catch up sometime." She squeezed his shoulder then rejoined me as we parted ways.

* * *

Three hours later found us spread out on the couch watching the many movies we had thought to bring. My head was resting on her lap as she had her feet propped up against the coffee table. We were just about to finish Varsity Blues when there was a knock at the door.

"Pein-sama yeah! Let us in hn!" Deidara called.

"Fuck open the door bitch! Get off your ass and tend to Leader!" Hidan bellowed and it sounded as though he began kicking the door. Stupid gaki was going to be the death of me! Sakura growled dangerously and I was suddenly scarred for the Jashinist but then again he deserved it.

"Hey baka! The doors fucking open so come in!" thankfully she placed her hand over my exposed hear before she shouted her command, but it was still alarming a girl that small could yell that loud. There was a soft click from the small foyer, and 3 figures appeared a second later.

Once Hidan came barging in he glared at the way Pein was using my lap as a pillow. "What's that bastard doing? You're mine!" he growled and stalked toward the couch, probably intending to pull us apart. Yet right when he was about to grab hold of Pein's shirt two tanned and tattooed arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him away.

"Calm down gaki, Sakura-san doesn't belong to anyone, least of all you! Excuse us for the interruption, Leader-sama, demo we were wondering if Sakura-san would be making dinner this evening? Tradition stands that the newest member has to prepare the meals on their initiation week. Unless, of course she isn't going to join the Akatsuki?" Kakuzu inquired. Ah Kakuzu he's been promoted from creep to savior plus his tattoos are pretty cool.

"You would have to ask Sakura-hime yourself, Kakuzu." Pein replied, never taking his eyes off the TV.

Kakuzu in turn looked to me for confirmation. "Sure, joining your gang could be fun. There's just one problem: where am I supposed to cook you dinner?" I asked, surely they didn't expect me to cook in the kitchen in the cafeteria for them. I wasn't going to get expelled just for an initiation! Hidan looked at me like I was an idiot and Kakuzu responded "In the kitchen, Sakura-san. Did you not see the rest of the dorm?" He walked toward the wood-paneled wall to the right of the door.

Pushing on the wall I heard a 'phuuh' and then sliding the paneling open I saw a modern style American kitchen!

"Has that always been there?" I inquired of Pein who had sat up to observe the curious occurrence. "I wouldn't know, I've never seen it either. Must be some special perk for the seniors or something. I know we didn't have them last year, or we just never noticed." He stood from the couch and walked into the newly revealed room.

Following him I saw that it was rather cozy and small, quaint if you will. Perfect for just two people, yet it could fit about six comfortably as I saw the table had four chairs and there were two bar stools at the counter. "Alright I'll make dinner. We just need to go to the market so I can pick up the ingredients." I turned to face Pein.

"Do you have a car we can go in? We can't very well take my motorcycle. If you don't mind, that is." He nodded.

"Yeah we can take my car; it's got lots of cargo space." He smirked and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket to jingle in my face.

"Wait, those aren't the keys to the Rabbit. When the fuck did you get a new car, bastard?" Hidan questioned, I'd almost forgot he was there! And where had Deidara gone off to? Hmm must have left while I wasn't looking.

"Technically it's not new. It's Jiraiya-sama's car from before the new one he just got. He charged me $1200 for it! Do you know how long I had to wait tables for that guy? Took me for-freakin'-ever! Anyway it was worth it, Jiraiya gets a new Mercedes, I get a new-to me- Audi! Everyone's happy!" Pein elaborated.

"What are you going to do with the Rabbit?" Kakuzu wanted to know.

"I was thinking about giving it to the baka for his birthday, he's always saying he wished he'd had a Rabbit so he could name it Peter. A car is just a replacement for the animal I guess. It's not like I paid too much for the damn thing, besides it needs a new battery. Sounds like a plan to me! Tobi gets a car, and we don't have to drive him around anymore! It's a win-win situation." Pein smirked, again with the smirking!

"Ever thought that I'd want a car, fucker?" Hidan demanded as his fists balled at his sides.

"Actually I did contemplate giving you the Rabbit, Hidan. Then I remembered what you did to the last car you had and decided against it. No one can blame me for making sure you don't crash through a bank again!" Pein fumed as Hidan scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's not like we went to jail or anything." He reminded.

"No, but we didn't graduate! Do you not remember how furious Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya were? You're the whole reason the Akatsuki got held back one year! I should be at Cambridge University right now, but no! You had to ruin it for me! Gah I hate being responsible for everyone and their actions in this club Hidan. If you have one more slip up, you're out!" Pein declared, snatched my hand, and pulled me from the kitchen out the door and into the hall. He didn't release me even when we got in the elevator and he slammed his palm on the L button.

Breathing heavily I looked at the ginger-haired man next to me. He was a senior last year? Now that I think about it he does look to be about 18, not the 17 I expected. Hmm well there's nothing I can do about it, and it is not as though my opinion of Pein will change just because of a mistake his friend made. We are only human after all. But maybe I shouldn't start a relationship with him; he is two years older than me. What would my parents think? Obaa-chan? Sasori? Oh crap! I forgot about Sasori!

"Awe man, now I have to buy bamboo shoots! I completely forgot that Sasori said we were having dinner tonight! You don't mind if he joins us, do you?" I questioned sheepishly, Pein might want to 'keep it in the family' if you will. Unless, of course, Sasori wants to join as well.

"That's fine Sakura; your brother is more than welcome to join us for dinner. Might I ask, what will you be making?" He held my hand all the way to the parking lot, the same one I had parked Joey in. He pressed a button on his keys and I saw a black Audi R8's lights flash and he led me to it. Holding my door for me I got in the sleek car.

Once he was in his seat and the car started I finally answered him. "I'm going to make ichiju-sansai, consisting of shrimp tempura, tuna sashimi, and saury. Eggplant miso will be the soup. Would you like rice or udon?" Figured I'd make him feel better by making something he liked.

"Udon, preferably. There's a Japanese market, KATAGIRI between 2nd and 3rd. It's the oldest one in NY; they also sell pottery and other Japanese imports in the store next door. You'll be able to find everything there, even a griddle for the tempura." Pein turned onto 2nd as he said this and I saw the grocery store up ahead.

Walking into the market kind of reminded me of home, and I began to miss Obaa-chan. Maybe I could get a kitten to remind me of her...

"Oh! They have Pocky!" Pein exclaimed and grabbed my hand to drag me to the junk food aisle. I smiled at his childlike behavior and began to wonder if this was how he always acted. I mean he looks so scary and tough yet he gets excited over Pocky? I'm starting to think he has a multiple personality's complex. It made me think about how his personality might change when school started, what if he started being mean to me? What if we got in an argument in our room and he hit me? Or worse, what if he rapped me?

But that was crazy, wasn't it? I mean, I've only known this man for one day, that's not enough time to judge him on, is it? All I know is, I have to take things slow in this relationship, whether we just stay friends or if we become something more. All these thoughts are so confusing! I should just worry about dinner for now, everything else comes later. So I need to find everything on my list, first, the fish.

"C'mon Mr. Pocky, we need to find fish." I grabbed his hand as he loaded about 30 boxes of Pocky into the basket and pulled him toward the seafood. I got 4 pounds of shrimp, 33 saury, and 2 tuna. I got the steaks so it would be easier to prepare. I also picked up a package of daikon, some shiso, miso paste, shitake mushrooms, green onions, bamboo shoots, scallions, udon noodles, ginger root, a clove of garlic, olive oil, soy sauce, lemons, a carrot, bok choy, red pepper flakes, and medium firm tofu.

They told me the price in yin, and I thought it expensive yet when I went for my wallet, Pein deterred me, instead pulling out American dollars. He pulled out $100 for the $86.82 bill and handed it to the cashier. The little old man smiled and bowed and rang up the amount, handed Pein a receipt and change then gave us our purchases.

"Pein, you didn't have to spend so much! I could have covered the cost! I'm pretty sure he would have taken yin, there was no need for you to pay." I explained, really he needn't go to all the trouble.

"It's fine, Hime, I was feeling generous. Besides I'm just putting in incentive so I don't have to do the dishes when we're done!" he smiled and opened the car to put the groceries in the back seat. Then we walked to the shop next to the market and purchased an electric griddle, 11 sitting cushions, a rice cooker, twelve 8 piece table settings, and a faux marble table cover to go over two of our coffee tables put end-to-end. That was at least somewhat cheaper, as the 20 something year old cashier took a fancy to me and took 30% off the bill. Pein got pretty jealous when he offered to help me to my car, but after taking Pein's arm and saying we had it under control Pein looked very smug.

"Well now that that's done, we can go home and start cooking." I gave a sigh of relief as we pulled into the parking lot at the school.

"But it's only 4 o'clock!" Pein exclaimed shocked was he? He was in for a real surprise once I got in that kitchen…..

* * *

Yep! That's it for now! Thank you to all my new Fav Stories, and Alerts, it means the world to me! Hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys, this one _is_ longer than the last two! Yes I know, another cliff hanger, but oh well! I said I'd try to get this out within a week of when I updated my profile, so if anyone has any questions concerning why it took me _another three months_ to get this out, your answer is there!

So pip pip cheerio! Have a nice day Govnah!

Japanese translation brought to you by Google! If anyone says they're wrong please tell me my mistakes and I will happily fix them!

Ichiju-sansai is 'one soup three sides' consisting of a soup, rice (I substituted udon noodles) and the three sides, in this case tempura, sashimi, and saury all use different cooking techniques, as these three foods do.

Watashi o donaritsukeru shite inai-don't yell at me

Kutabare-fuck you

Dono yo ni aete-how dare you

Gaki-brat

Moshi, moshi- hello? Traditional Japanese way of answering a phone.

Sayonara-goodbye

Mesu-bitch

KATAGIRI really is the oldest Japanese market in Manhattan, located between 2nd and 3rd. Oh and if anyone is wondering, this school is that they're right next to Central Park and a few blocks down from 3rd street, it doesn't exist. I hope that was pretty obvious.


End file.
